Just Like a Dream
by CallieAnne22
Summary: Eli and Clare. Sorry, I'm not very good at this :p My first fan fic ever. Hope you enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! I woke up in shock and almost feel out of my bed. I looked at the clock, 7:30 AM it blinked.

"Crap!" I looked at the window and saw Eli standing in front of Morty waiting.

I opened the window and looked out. He looked very cute leaning against the car.

"Eli!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. When he looked up he saw I had bed head and laughed at me.

"Nice hair!" He yelled back and smirked.

"Give me ten minutes!" I yelled back down and shut the window before he could protest.

I hurried and did my hair, brushed my teeth and put on my best outfit. I wasn't trying to impress him, I just wanted to look nice today. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Ah, finally," he sighed.

"Well, at least I look nice now," I said, but turned bright red because it came out wrong.

"You know," I said, trying to cover up my blush, "this is sort of creepy." Driving in a hearse is a little scary. It makes you think of dead things.

"Shh, she didn't mean it Morty," Eli said rubbing the dashboard and then smirked at me.

"Would you like me to walk to give you someff alone time?" I joked.

He looked thoughtfully, "Well…" he said.

"Shut up," I mumbled and sank down in my seat. I couldn't wait until I was out of this hearse. I could still see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. That stupid smirk. I was so tired; I don't ever remember the whole day.

LATER

I saw Eli out in the parking lot by Morty. He looked like he was fixing him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when I got to his car. I seemed to scare him a little.

"Changing Morty's oil," He said then looked at me, "Wanna help?"

"Me?" I said, a bit uncertain. I don't know how to change oil and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

"Yeah. I'll teach you how. Come here"

I walked slowly towards him.

"I already drained the oil so all you have to do is pour it in," he said to me. He handed me a yellow funnel, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it.

"Here," he said, leading my hand to put the funnel in the right place. I felt myself get red.

"Now pour this through the funnel," He said, holding the container and helping me pour it.

As we finished he helped me put the cap back on. Our faces were so close and I could feel him breathing. I couldn't help but to lean in and kiss him. At first he seemed shocked, but then he kissed me back. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

When he pulled away I smiled at him. He wouldn't look at me and he was putting away his car tools and what not. I looked at my watch; I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago!

"Shoot! I gotta go," I said, but stayed where I was because I was hoping he would give me a ride.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later then," He said, finally looking at me. I nodded my head and turned around to walk home. It kind of hurt.

THE NEXT DAY

I slide into my seat in English, praying Eli wasn't here today… or the next day, or the day after that. It would probably be better if we never saw each other again. Unfortunately, he was here today. Maybe if I don't make eye contact he won't notice me. I tried to sink as low as I could in my seat.

"Hey, Clare," Eli said, and then looking at my position he added, "Did you drop something?"

Great, now I was red and had to pretend to pick up my pencil. This had to be the most humiliating thing ever.

"Hehe, I got it. I really should get a gripper for it, it's just so slippery," I said, trying to talk smoothly, but I know I sounded like an idiot.

"Uh huh," he managed to get out between the laughing. He was enjoying this too much.

How could he be so cool and act as if nothing happened yesterday? I kept replaying the kiss in my mind and I liked it more each time. Maybe he doesn't like me like that. I probably just assumed that he felt the same way I did. I can't believe-

"Ms. Edwards?" I was drawn back to English class when I heard my name.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly.

"If I'm boring you we could always review after school," she said. "In detention," she added just to scare me.

"No, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I heard Eli scoff in front of me. Gosh, he was so annoying.

"We are going to have another partner assignment," enthused Mrs. Dawes after she finished giving me the death stare. Great. More awkward time with Eli, that's just what I need. Just as I was getting out my sigh he turned around.

"Is it that upsetting to work with me?" He joked. Truthfully, I would give anything to work with someone else. It's so awkward for me to sit here with him. I just smiled and tried to be cool.

"Really, what's wrong with you?" He asked putting his joking aside. Like he doesn't know!

"Nothing," I said quickly. "So, we're supposed to write about each other."

He stared at me oddly for a second, but then caught himself. "What would you like to know about me?"

"What would you do if I asked you to kiss me right now?" I asked, but instantly regretted it. I can't believe I asked that!

"I would say I'm very flattered, Edwards, but we are in a very public place. PDA would be bad for my scary rep," He said sarcastically.

"Oh, your rep?" I joked back before I could help myself. Damn, he always has that affect.

"See, there's the happy Clare I've come to know and love." Love? What's that supposed to mean?

"My turn to ask a question," he stated, "Why are you in such a terrible mood today?"

Why is he acting as if he doesn't know? Does he think I'm some idiot? I sighed, but he kept looking at me with a stupid little smirk on his face.

"Why are you pretending like we never kissed?" I blurted out before I could stop it. I'm pretty sure the whole class heard me and is now staring at us. I felt so self conscious.

Eli's face no longer had a smirk, but looked confused. Good, I surprised him by saying it. Maybe now he'll tell me the truth.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we never kissed," he said when he regained his composure.

"What are you talking about? Yes, we did. Yesterday," I said. He still looked like he was drawing a blank, "Out by your car," but he still didn't remember. "You forgot about it!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Clare, we didn't kiss, but I'm flattered you've been dreaming of me," he said in a joking voice. We… didn't… kiss? It was just a dream. Great, now he knows I dream about him. Not to mention the fact that we were kissing in that dream.

"Oh," was all I could manage to get out. I was so embarrassed and I could tell I was as red as a tomato. The bell rang right then and I was so thankful.

I gathered up my stuff and tried to get out the door as soon I could to ensure he wouldn't be able to follow. It didn't work though; I could feel Eli following me. Crap.

I tried to keep walking as if I didn't notice, but it was so hard. I don't want to have to face him though; that would be even worse. I walked past my next class, which was also his, with the intention of skipping. Maybe he wouldn't follow me then. I push open to doors to feel the outside breeze hit me. It felt good even though I felt really guilty for skipping again.

I sighed with relief as the door shut. Looks like Eli won't be joining me. I smiled to myself and made my way across the parking lot. I think I might go to the Dot and get a burger.

Just then I felt someone touch my arm. "Sorry I took so long, had to go to my locker," said a very familiar voice. Crap. I didn't lose him.

I rolled my eyes and tried to pretend he didn't faze me.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" He asked in a fake pouty voice. He was so… ugh!

"I'll take that as a yes," he added after I didn't reply. "So, tell me, in this dream was I shirtless?" He asked, which made me blush wildly. Of course he wasn't, but now I'm thinking about it!

"Shut up," I said. While in truth, I didn't want him to shut up because I love hearing his voice, but he can't know that.

"Did I make a model face?" He joked again.

"Can we please stop playing twenty questions?" I yelled with frustration.

He lifted up his hands as if to say he gave up. "But, was I a good kisser?" he asked. He loved messing with me, but I hated every second of it.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I turned around to face him. "Will you shut up about it already?"

"Sure," he said as he leaned in. His lips touched mine and it felt… amazing. When he pulled away my eyes were still closed, but I could tell he was watching me. When I opened them I saw I was right.

"Hope that topped your dream," he said. Oh, it sure did! "So, is there a rule that since I kissed you I can now call you Boo?" he joked. Way to ruin a moment Eli.

"No!" I yelled while I laughed. He smiled at me in return and I noticed his smile was really nice.

"Fine," he said, feigning hurt in his voice. "Would you like to go to The Dot, _Boo_? I could take a nice hamburger right now."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up I felt pure bliss. I didn't have a care in the world. I wondered how much different my relationship will be with Eli. I hope it wouldn't change too much because I love the way our relationship is now.

I got up and slowly got ready. I really couldn't stop smiling and I felt like an idiot, but I _liked _it. It was a better feeling than I ever got with KC. I can't believe I ever liked him.

I decided to day was such a nice day I would walk to school.

"Yo, Clare!" I looked over to see Adam looking out of him car window. "You want a ride?"

"No, thanks though," I said and smiled at him. I watched his van drive off until I couldn't see it anymore.

I got to school and still felt amazing. That was until I saw Alli rushing over to me. I really don't need her Drew drama right now.

"Clare! Oh my God, I _have_ to tell you something," she shouted as she ran in her high heels.

My smile still didn't falter. "What?" I asked and sounded more cheerful than I usually would.

"Did you hear about your friend Adam?" She said excitingly.

"Yes, I did. What's your point?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be more excited about it than this," she replied with a sad face. What am I supposed to be excited about? Sure, it was a little bit of a shock, but it's who he is.

"Yeah, I gotta go Alli," I said and hurried off before she could start talking again. I saw Eli walking down the hall and I joined him.

"Did you know that everyone knows about Adam?" I asked him. I really was concerned for him.

"I've been hearing people talking about it all morning. I hope Adam's okay, though," he said as he walked. His arm kept brushing up against mine, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to be so close to him.

Just then we heard the bell ring.

Eli looked at me, "May I escort you to English class?"

"Yes, you may," I said back and smiled mockingly at our formality.

We took our usual seats. Everyone seemed to be looking at us.

"Hey, Clare," some girl I didn't really know whispered to me, "Is Adam really a girl?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore everyone around me. Why can't they just let it go? I swear they'd think gossip in this school is like the last beer at some stupid party. They have to hang on to it for their dear life.

"Alright class," said Miss. Dawes while clapping her hands together. "Get back to work with your writing. They will be due tomorrow, no exceptions!"

Eli turned around. "Did you already write your essay?"

"No." I am stressing out now.

"Oh," he said a little disappointed, "I finished mine so you could edit it tonight if you wanted."

He handed me his paper. It was pretty lengthy. I was excited to see what sarcastic things he had to say about me.

"Hey, Eli," I said. He looked at me ensuring that he was listening. "You don't think Adam will… change just for other people, do you?"

"I don't know, Clare," he said and I think he could tell I was really worried about him. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Right," I said, but wasn't totally convinced. Before I could think too much about it I decided to start my writing.

_Elijah Goldsworthy is a guy who…_

This was going to be tough. I couldn't find the right words to describe him. He's a guy who stands up for himself. He's a guy who can make me feel happy. He's a guy that can give me good advice. The list goes on and on, but I don't think that's what Ms. Dawes wanted. I guess I'll read his for some inspiration tonight.

I put my pencil down. "You're done already?"

"No, I'm just going to do it tonight," I replied. With that he turned his body back around so he was facing me.

"And why is that? You still have a while," he said.

"I don't know what to write," I admitted shyly.

"Just write what you feel, it's not hard," he said, "For example, in mine it says, 'Clare Edwards does not make it very hard to get under her skin'"

I stared at him, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

He shrugged, "However you interpret it." That's reassuring.

"Fine. So what, am I supposed to write that you are annoying to no end?" I shot at him

"Whatever you would like," he replied as if it didn't bother him. He looked down at my paper and cringed, "Why did you write _Elijah_?"

I looked down at it, "Because that would be your name,"

"You can just put Eli," he said implying that he didn't like Elijah.

"Can I?" I asked, "So thoughtful of you." I didn't change it, I just kept writing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. Thanks everyone who read/reviewed my story! I won't be able to update much within the next week, but I'll try. Oh, and sorry if I didn't put this little blurb in the right place :p**_

_She is very stubborn. I also happen to know that she fantasizes that a dangerous, buff vampire will bite her neck._

What? I do not!

_She likes to stare at me when she thinks I'm not looking and wishes sometimes that I myself was a vampire._

Again, I do not! Gah, he can even annoy me when he's not in the room! I put down the paper. If he wants to be so difficult he can edit it himself.

Just for what he wrote in his paper I decided I would keep Elijah in mine even though I intended on changing it before I turned it in. There was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up to answer it.

"Mornin' sunshine," said Eli and basically invited himself in.

I looked at him through my barely open eyes. What is he doing here? I went over and picked up his paper. "Change it," I said and shoved the paper under his nose.

He smirked, "Why would I change it? I wrote what came to mind."

"You make me sound like an idiot!" I screamed.

He laughed at me. Not a we-just-did-something-funny-together laugh, but an I'm-laughing-at-you laugh. I glared at him. Just then my mom walked in the room; oops I forgot she was home. I should work on lowing me voice when I'm mad.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and Eli turned around to see my mom in a robe with worse bed head than me. "This is Eli, my boy-"

"Friend," Eli interrupted. Friend? I wasn't aware friends kissed now.

My mom looked at me with a strange look on her face. She turned back to Eli and said stiffly, "Nice to meet you." She turned again to look at me, "I'll be upstairs if you need me," and I watched her make her way up the stairs.

I looked at Eli. He's really hard to figure out.

"You see, I wasn't lying in my writing," he said referring to me starting at him. He was so full of himself I couldn't stand it.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I don't follow," he replied. Of course he was going to make this difficult; he wouldn't be Eli if he didn't.

"Friends?" I questioned in not such a nice tone.

"Are we no longer friends?" he asked innocently. I wanted to… I don't know, cut out his tongue? Maybe his lips too so he couldn't smirk at me anymore.

"We kissed!" I practically yelled. I could picture my mom at the top of the stairs listening to every word and waiting until the right moment to be my mom and kick Eli out.

He shrugged, "I don't like being over shadowed by a kiss in a dream." It was that simple? He kissed me because he didn't want to be _"over shadowed"_? This boy really got on my nerves.

"So you decided to kiss me?" I asked incredulous. He must really have some problems.

He nodded without hesitation. Now I want to cut off his head too.

"That's all?" I asked hoping he would change his mind and admit his strong, fiery passion for me. Ha, don't get too caught up in fairy tales now Clare.

"That's all," he repeated. "Are you going to edit my paper now, Boo?" he asked. Oh, again with Boo!

"No, _Elijah,_ you can do it yourself," I said and put emphasis on his name. I saw him flinch a little bit, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well, aren't we a little feisty one this morning?" He joked. I didn't find it funny however; when he saw my reaction he dropped it. "Me and Adam are going to The Dot, wanna join?"

Not for you! But, since it's Adam I might as well…

"Sure, I'll meet you there in a bit."

I got a shower and got dressed. I asked my mom to drive me, but she claimed she was too tired. Fine, I guess I'll walk. I am done with everyone today.

When I got there I could tell they already ordered.

"Clare!" yelled Adam. When I got to the table he added, "The denim again?" and winced a little bit. What is so wrong with my denim overall?

"Wha-" I started only to be interrupted by the Elijah Goldsworthy himself.

"I like it," he said. I was a bit taken back by this. He liked my outfit? Maybe he was just trying to suck up to me so I wouldn't be so mad at him anymore.

Either way, I smiled and said a sweet thank you.

"We were gonna wait for you, man, but I was just so hungry," Adam tried explaining. It was sweet of him to do that.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm not hungry anyway," I said only to be caught in a lie when my stomach growled like some sort of monster. I blushed wildly.

Eli looked at me and, you guessed it, smirked! "It looks like your stomach doesn't agree with your mouth." It looks like your brain doesn't revise anything before it comes out of yours.

I tried to smile and shrug it off, but the real reason is I forgot my money at home and only remember by the time I was halfway here.

"Get whatever you want," I tried to talk myself out of it, but he shut me up. "I got it."

He's paying for my food? Doesn't that mean it's a date or something? Adam's here though, so it can't be. Is he just sucking up to me? I saw Adam give a satisfied smile toward Eli out of the corner of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clare, mixed signals are good!" Alli yelled, "This means he likes you!"

I didn't understand how someone giving mixed signals was good. They should just tell you and keep it on that track; they shouldn't be changing their mind every five minutes.

"Can't you stay here for tonight?" I heard my mom plead from the hallway.

"I need to work! If it weren't for me we wouldn't have a house so get off my back!" I heard my dad yell back.

I looked at Alli carefully and she understood she should leave. I watched her climb out the window. It was her way out when my parents were fighting. I picked up the headphones Eli gave me and put them over my ears. It suddenly got very peaceful and I was extremely thankful. I'll remember to thank him tomorrow. I closed my eyes and drifted away with dreams of Eli following.

I jolted awake when I felt someone shake my arm. I sat upright and hit my head on them. Ouch! I looked up at them and found it was Eli.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said in a cheery voice that he put on only to annoy me.

I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. It was only four in the morning.

"Go away," I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. I felt my bed flop and someone sitting at the end. Does he ever go away?

"Get up! Get up!" He yelled as he jumped up and down on his butt.

"You're like a five year old on Christmas morning," I mumbled grumpily.

"Nice simile, Clare. Ms. Dawes would be very proud of you," he said.

I tried to ignore him and closed my eyes. That was until I heard my dresser drawers being opened. My eyes shot open and I saw Eli looking at all my things. I got off the bed and shut the drawers.

"What are you doing?" I shouted in his face. He should know you can't just go into someone's room and start looking through all of their stuff. He shouldn't even be in my room!

"Are you hiding something bad in here? I thought we had the talk about 'just say no' and all," he joked. He thought he was so funny. "Now that you're up you can get ready and we can leave," he added.

"No. I'm going back to bed and _you're_ leaving," I said getting ready to climb into my bed.

"I'd rather stay," he said and plopped back down on my bed.

"Fine! I'll get ready," I said and got out of bed. As I was passing through the door I looked back at him, "And don't touch my stuff."  
I got my shower in record time. I really wasn't comfortable with Eli being in my room let alone by himself.

When I walked back in I saw Eli sitting in the exact same place he was when I left. I examined my room to make sure he didn't touch anything.

I crossed my arms and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So…. What are we doing exactly?"

"This and that," he said and smirked. He climbed out the window and motioned for me to do that same.

"I don't know…" I've never snuck out before. I was starting to have second thoughts about this. He waited patiently as I processed everything in my head. Finally, I took a deep breath and went out the window before I could talk myself back out of it.

When I got in Morty I looked back at him. "Really, where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just started the car and drove. After about 15 minutes of silence the car stopped. I looked out and saw we were on a hill.

I opened the door and stepped onto the wet grass. I looked down and I could see everything from up here. It was amazingly pretty.

He laid down a blanket and sat down. After a moment of staring at the lights I sat down next to him. I got a very strong urge to kiss him, but I didn't want to rush him into anything. I know it must be hard for him.

I laid back and looked at the sky. It was still dark and I could see the stars shining. Everything was so beautiful up here.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him. It was odd to think that he found it before me considering I've lived here much longer.

"I used to drive around and think. One day I turned up a road and found myself up here and ever since then I've come here to think," he said. After a moment of silence he added, "Mostly it's about Julia."

I don't know why he added that, but he wanted me to know. I liked that feeling. He could tell me anything now.

I wondered what Julia looked like and how beautiful she must have been. I wonder if she was like Eli and wore a lot of black. Maybe she even listened to the same music. Then again, she could be the complete opposite. She could be like me.

I stared at the sky for so long it felt like an eternity. I sat up and looked at my phone. It was eight! We're late for school!

"Eli!" I screamed. I looked over expecting to see him sit there, but he wasn't there at all. He left me here? I didn't even know where we were.

I got up and started walking down the hill hoping to find a street I knew at the bottom.

"Skipping school?" I heard a voice ask. I looked behind me and saw Fitz. Great.

"What do you want?" He wasn't the person I was hoping to see.

"If you're looking for the creep, he left. I can give you a ride though," he said. Was he being… nice? I guess he was, but I didn't know what his motives were. I don't want to end up like Darcy. I crossed my arms and considered my options.

"Look, you can stay here and try to find your way back on your own or you can get in the car with me and I'll drive you," he said. I still wasn't sure. He's pretty violent considering he allowed Owen to throw Adam through a door.

"If you touch me-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Great, let's go," he said and started walking toward his car. I followed him and got in. The car was much less scary than Morty, but Fitz was much scarier than Eli.

I tried to sit as close to the door as I could so I wouldn't be close to him. I could see him laugh out of the corner of my eye.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Clare. You really are a worry wart, huh?" Is that what people were saying about me? That's a little unsettling.

"Just keep driving," I muttered under my breath. At least he knows how to listen.

When we got to the school I let out a big sigh. I opened the door quickly and I felt much safer already.

"Well, um… thanks," I said awkwardly. He walked away without even saying anything. So much for him being nice.

I walked inside and heard the bell ring. I wasn't even sure what period it was. Then I saw Adam walk into English. I sat down in my seat and looked at him.

"Dude, where were you?" he asked.

I was about to answer when Eli sat down in front of me. He came to school and left me stranded at some place? I thought he cared about me.

"Thanks, Eli. You realize I had to ride home with Fitz?" I said angrily. He turned around to face me.

"_Fitz?_ What are you doing with him?" He asked.

"I didn't really have much choice considering you left me up there!" I shouted quietly.

"Not to interrupt your love fight here, but what happened?" I heard Adam ask. We both looked over at him. I really didn't feel like explaining right now. I'll tell him later.

Eli turned back to me and his voice wasn't angry anymore. "I got thinking and I don't know what to do with us. I left and I'm sorry, but I couldn't trust myself with you then. I know I shouldn't have just left you there."

I can't help myself so I forgive him. It's hard to stay mad at him.

"Right. Ignore the third wheel. Don't worry about me guys. I'll be fine," Adam said. I smiled apologetically at him.

"But, Fitz? You can't trust him," Eli added as he completely ignored Adam. I sighed and motioned for him to turn back around as Ms. Dawes was getting ready to speak. I don't think he's ever going to let it go. I just hope he's not jealous of Fitz because it could get messy.


End file.
